1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to light-emitting diode string and, particularly, to a light-emitting diode string capable of easily changing a blinking frequency and brightness.
2. Description of Related Art
Light-emitting diode (LED) strings are usually used in rooms or entertainment places for enhancing the festival atmosphere, the blinking frequency and brightness of the conventional LED strings can be controlled by a complex control procedure stored therein. However, it is difficult for a consumer to update the control procedure to change the blinking frequency and brightness of the LED strings. Therefore, a LED string which can blink without a complex control procedure is desirable to be developed.
The United States Patent Application Publication No. 20070177383, entitled “Decorative Lighting String” discloses a decorative lighting string, which includes a connector, a rectifier, an housing, a LED lamp and a PCB circuit board. The PCB circuit board is defined with an IC controlling circuit that is provided for controlling the blinking frequency and brightness of the LED lamp. The LED lamp and the PCB circuit board are both included in the housing. The connector is connected with an ordinary decorative lighting string directly or connected with the direct current via the rectifier for supplying power.
However, the blinking effects of the LED lamp is changed by using different kinds of wafers. Therefore, in order to change the blinking effect of the decorative lighting string, different IC control circuits must be used, which is inconvenient for a user.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a LED string capable of easily changing its blinking effect.